


Smoke

by mitslits



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, canonical death, i mean harry's already dead but, just in case i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Hart is smoke, a wisp slowly trickling into Eggsy’s lungs and quickly becoming all he can breathe. Then, within the span of a breath, gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

Harry Hart is smoke, a wisp slowly trickling into Eggsy’s lungs and quickly becoming all he can breathe. Then, within the span of a breath, gone. 

He’s the lingering trail after a gunshot, all mixed up in the smell of gunpowder. Every time Eggsy fires a gun he thinks he’s breathing a little bit of life back into him, bringing Harry back for a flash of a second. Sometimes he goes to the firing range and leaves calling it a funeral. It’s the closest thing he’ll ever have. 

He’s nicotine smoke, just as addicting as the cigarettes that hang from Eggsy’s lips and twice as dangerous. He grabs Eggsy in with the first drag, keeps hanging around him even after he’s gone and everyone can smell it on him. He’s a habit Eggsy can’t seem to shake. 

But it isn’t long before the cigarette burns down, orange glow dimming until it just isn’t there at all. The last lungful rolls out of Eggsy’s mouth and he tells it goodbye.


End file.
